Moonlight Shadow
by hp addict
Summary: Hermione and others are mourning Sirius, but what happens when a mysterious power throws her into the past? Set in 6th year. not typical time-turner fic


Moonlight Shadow  
I'm walking in the rain,  
  
though everything seems to be hurting me for some reason.  
  
There is only nothing.  
  
Just kill me now ... as I roam forever.  
  
Until I can forget your love.  
To me sleep is a confusing, narcotic  
  
that only quiets the beating heart.  
  
All my love seems to flow from my body like a heart felt memory.  
  
I keep my love for you to myself.  
  
Endless rain, fall on my heart In this wounded soul.  
  
Let me forget, all of the hate, all of the sadness,  
  
Days of joy, days of sadness slowly pass me by.  
  
As I try to hold you, you are vanishing before me.  
  
You're just an illusion.  
  
When I am awake, my tears have dried in the sands of sleep.  
  
I'm a rose blooming in the desert.  
  
It's a dream, I'm in love with you.  
  
Hold me warmly in your arms.  
  
I awake from my dream  
  
I can't find my way without you  
  
The dream is over.  
  
I can no longer hear the voice of your gentle words.  
  
Floating off tear stained walls.  
  
So awakening in the morning, I'll move into my dreams ...  
  
until I can forget your love.  
  
Endless rain, fall on my heart In this wounded soul.  
  
Let me forget, all of the hate, all of the sadness,  
  
Endless rain, fall on my heart, in this wounded soul.  
  
Let me forget, all of the hate, all of the sadness.  
  
Endless rain, let me stay a memory in your heart.  
  
Let me take in your tears, take in your memories.  
  
Chapter 1: Haunting Dreams  
  
"Harry, it's time to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
"I'm coming, alright?!" snarled Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed as she walked out of Gryffindor tower headed for her next class.  
  
'It shouldn't be like this. I know that he's going through horrible pain, everyone is, but  
  
he doesn't need to be so cruel to Ron and I about it. We only want to help him,' she  
  
muttered in her head as she walked to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
As Hermione continued on her way, all that could be heard was the soft sound of  
  
her feet hitting the cold stone. Since Snape was the new DADA teacher, they were  
  
temporarily having classes in the dungeons. She turned a corner, and was knocked off her  
  
feet by being hit in the face by a pile of books.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, HA! Wee little Potty's friend has been hurt! What's the matter  
  
Granger? Why so glum? Are Weasel and Potty and Beaver all still sad about Black?  
  
Are you lonely? Ha, ha ha!" screeched Peeves as he shot away from her.  
  
Hermione got herself off the ground and looked around, her vision blurred by  
  
tears. She hadn't thought about what had happened to Sirius in some time, and the  
  
memories of the funny, mischievous, and handsome man brought back painful feelings.  
  
She may not have been best mates with him, but he was certainly more than her best  
  
friend's godfather. They had all gone through many things together, and it tore her heart  
  
apart to loose that particular friend. He had always been kind to her, was not prejudiced  
  
like his family, cared immensely about Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and never would  
  
stand for Kreacher putting her down.  
  
Although not like Hermione in the least, she turned straight around and snuck into  
  
Gryfindor tower. Her heart had sunk in a moment, and she felt horrible. She could  
  
always tell her teachers that she had felt very sick, and the student that she was, they'd  
  
probably buy into it. She plopped down on her bed, and rested her head on her pillow.  
  
She just felt weary, so weary..  
  
~Hermione's Dream~  
  
It was all coming to her in quick flashes. A boy with unruly black hair and  
  
emerald eyes that had lost all sparks of hope, staring out a window in a dank, dark room.  
  
A group of people sitting around a table, many of them redheads, one with prematurely  
  
graying hair, all sitting in silence, the usual laughter gone. A tall, strong man with long  
  
black hair and pale blue eyes. Dumbledore speaking in front of the Wizengamot, his  
  
usual twinkle gone from his eyes. The Order preparing and training for war. The  
  
pictures came to a halt and stopped moving in her head. A large, shaggy black dog  
  
running in a forest alongside a girl with wavy chestnut hair, the forest alive but changing,  
  
growing, shrinking all at the same time.  
  
She stood there silently, while a figure ahead emerged. An old man in a silver  
  
cloak was towering over her, and as she felt the power radiate from him going into the  
  
roots on the forest floor, she saw him as he raised a long arm and pointed towards a path.  
  
It was tunnel like, the trees all bent towards each other in a semi-circle. A soft glow was  
  
in the background, and she ran towards it as the dog disappeared from her side.  
  
She reached the light, and was suddenly in the library. The mysterious glow  
  
which had led her hear headed into the restricted section, and she quickly followed it. It  
  
stopped in front of an old book with no title. Without touching it, it lifted into the air and  
  
dropped on the table. She had a better look at it, and on the worn leather cover she could  
  
make out an image in a circle, and it appeared to be a Druid's calendar. The cover  
  
flipped open, and the pages flashed quickly before her eyes. She caught a glimpse a  
  
glimpse of blue eyes, and as her amber eyes met those-  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione bolted straight up in bed, and looked around her wildly. Those eyes  
  
were fresh in her mind, she looked towards the window and noticed it was now dark out.  
  
The moonlight shone into her room from her window, and as she bolted out the door  
  
towards the library, she didn't notice a shadow pass through the moon's glow. 


End file.
